Butterfly
by ATOMIC-GUY
Summary: My mother always warned me not to get into trouble. Senior year is just around the corner and I'm anxious to go to college. It was fine at first but something happened along the way...


**Butterfly **

I started towards the door, when I opened it; I saw the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life. I blinked out my confusion; trying to wake myself up in the process as well. A beautiful girl before me…her golden hair cascaded just below her shoulder blades, her white flowing dress glowed. But it was her smile that really got to me. I blinked again, and she was gone. All I'm staring at was my bedroom ceiling. I looked at the clock and sighed. Another boring day at school will pass.

After taking a bath, and brushing my teeth. I went down the stair. "Morning mom," I said, rushing to the door. "I'm gonna skip breakfast, I don't want to be late for my first day as a senior. "Honey," I heard my mom say. I sighed, facing her again. "Yeah?"

"Don't get into trouble, okay?"

I shook my head. "Am I ever in trouble mom?" I asked. She chuckled. "Is that a rhetorical question son?" she asked. Sometimes my mom had one of the greatest sense of humor. Not taking an offense, I laughed as I grabbed my helmet and my skate board. As I skateboarded my way to school, I didn't realize that a car was going to swing pass me. I fell down immediately and Cody "Biggest Dick in school" Rhodes—according to Eve Torres, if I may add—went out of his car. "Are you kidding me?" He asked hoarsely. "Why aren't you looking at your direction?"

"I am," I said simply. Cody balled his hand in to fists. "Are you stupid or something?" He asked. Coming forward, now forming a fighting stance. "I'm gonna freaking hurt your sorry ass." He said. I gulped, I'm not a good fighter, hell, I'm not even close to novice. I took an involuntary step backward and fell on my bottom. He chuckled. "C'mon, get up rice ball." He said. Then, he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and punched me. There was a loud thud when I fell to the ground.

"Cody, stop it!" Someone yelled from behind.

Kelly Blank exclaimed. Her eyes wide, teeth clenched, clearly, she was mad at Cody. "Don't beat him up." She said. "It's you'r fault Cody, not his." Cody turned from me to Kelly.

"Really?" Cody asked in disbelief. "You'd rather take the side of this loser than my side. "Kelly, I'm your boyfriend." He pointed to himself.

Kelly glared at Cody. "Boyfriend or not, what you did was wrong." The blonde said as she walked toward me.

"Seriously?" Cody asked again.

I was so dumbfounded by the scene that unfolded before my very eyes. Kelly Blank walked my way and asked if I was okay. Cody went back to his car. "Call me when you're done with that loser." Cody said once he lowered his windshield. Kelly looked at him. "Just go Cody."

I hadn't realized that I'd been holding my breath only after Cody was gone. I sighed a sigh of relief and Kelly spoke. "Are you okay?" she asked; helping me up to my feet. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I guess." I said. Kelly noticed that my bottom lip is bleeding. "C'mon, let's go to the nurses' station," she said. I looked at her curiously. "Why?" I asked her.

"Um, you're lips." She pointed out. I touched my lips absently then looked down to my hands and saw blood. Cody must've hit me in the mouth. "Oh, this," I pointed. "It's nothing." I said nonchalantly. Kelly looked at me as if I were joking or something.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded as I wiped my lips with the back of my hand. Then, I nodded. "Yeah," I said. As I stood up, she takes a step backwards. Still, my sights right on her.

"I'm sorry about Cody," she paused, collecting her thoughts. "He's just…" she trailed off. Something about the way she looked made me feel bad for her. I could tell that she's dumb stuck in a relationship that she doesn't want to have. "been mad about not graduating last June." She said simply.

_Yeah, I've heard about that. _I thought to myself. "The infraction in his permanent record wasn't really…" she paused again, I bet that she was thinking that she'd said too much, and it made the whole conversation awkward.

"Um," she began to walk. "Yeah, I guess I'll see you around." She said simply.

I simply nodded.

As I looked down, I saw a butterfly necklace perched on the grassy outskirts of the school's campus. I picked it up saw a carved word on it which says, love. I smiled to myself thinking that this was too coincidental. I guess this is the start of the best school year ever. Or that was what I thought it would be.

I sat on the arm chair. I didn't realize that I was sitting next to Kelly. And as much as I tried to hide my excitement, my smile showed it off. "You again," she said. I smiled at her. "Yeah, me again," I replied.

"Oh, by the way, you dropped this." I said; handing her the butterfly necklace. She seemed shock.

"I dropped it?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Thank you, you don't know how valuable this is to me." she said.

"You don't have to thank me, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time." I told her simply.

She smiled again. I hadn't notice how beautiful she is until that very instant. Her gorgeous blue eyes, her golden hair, and her smile—yeah especially her smile. The bell rang and my teacher Mr. Johnson came in, wearing his infamous black slacks, white buttoned down shirt and the very awful polka dots neck tie.

So, an hour and a half elapsed and most of the students were asleep already. When the bell rang I went out of the class room. But before I could make it to my locker, Kelly called me from behind. "Evan, thanks again for retrieving this for me, it means the world." She says. I smiled at her. Then she unexpectedly kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't hide the way my cheeks turned in a tinge of reddish color.

"Hey Evan,"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Why are you dreaming?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I was just thinking about the way Kelly's lips were hot against my cheek." I said. Kofi looked at me like I'm joking and like he's waiting for a punch line to be picked up. But when I didn't say anything more, his eyes got bigger. "Are you serious man?"

I nodded.

"You are crossing the enemy path right there Ev." Kofi said; eating his cream cheese bagel. "Do you realize what you're up against?" Kofi asked, not letting me get a word in edgewise. "Cody will make your life a living hell if he finds out that you're flirting with his girl."

I shrugged. "You're full of crap." I said with a chuckle.

"Trust me man, stay away from Kelly, and you'll be safe."

What was all that about anyway? I mean, Kelly was the one who kissed me. But that was it not on the lips, and I didn't even try to feel her up, well mostly. I lay awake that night, thinking about what Kofi had told me. I wasn't really expecting that from him. But then again, he may be right and he may also be wrong about his thoughts…but still, the thought of Kelly being with me is still on my mind. I guess that's how the teenage mind works.

"_What am I gonna do? Just ignore her and graduate from high school without even trying to get to know her more?"_ I asked myself these question as I nodded off to sleep. When I woke up, I felt relieved. Why? Because it's a new day and hopefully, it'll turn out for the better and not the other way around.

"Morning Mom," I greeted with quiet a chuckle.

"You're up early, because normally, you'd be ready for school around seven thirty."

I shrugged. "I guess I'm just a little bit excited for school, is all."

My mother flashed me a knowing smile. "Is it because of a girl?" I shrugged. "I guess so," I replied. My mom looked at me curiously. "You guess?" she asked again.

"It's complicated." I said with a shy grin.

"Why?" she asked. I shrugged once again. My mom placed the dish rag off to the side and crossed her arms afterward. "Does she have a boyfriend?" she asked. I was silent.

"Evan?" My mother said, a tight seam forming on her lips.

I shrugged once again. "Yeah, she does but…" I didn't get to continue because my mother cut me off. "Evan, stay away from her okay, don't steal anyone's girlfriend"

What the hell was that about? I mean, why does everyone, even my mother, says this to me. I didn't even do anything wrong. And I'm not going to. I've thought it through during the last night and I concluded that it's wrong to do that. So, my plan is to just go on with my senior year without any hitch, or that's what I thought.

"Don't worry mom," I said. "I won't steal anyone's girlfriend." I promised. She smiled. She always called me her little boy scout. As I skate boarded my way toward the school, I came across Kelly. She had her sunglasses on. And when I waved at her she turned away. I stopped skate boarding and walked with her.

"Hey Kelly," I greeted. She looked at me, then, she went back to walking. I was stunned, at how much she changed during the last twenty four hours, that or, she's just like that. Just like most of them, stuck up and snooty. That was before I learned about the truth. Anyway, back to the story.

As I watched her make her way toward the school, I saw Cody Rhodes looking at me with an intense glare on his face. I pretended not to look nervous as I returned the intense glare right back at him. Then, I went back to my skateboarding. When I got to my first period class which is Calculus, I saw Kelly sitting way in the back. I sat next to her. She's still wearing her sun glasses. Which was odd considering it's a cloudy day.

"Miss Blank," Mr. Andrews said. "Care to take off your sunglasses."

Kelly seemed to be hesitating to do so but she did after a few moments. I was stunned, she had a black eye. The whole class looked at her. Beverly Hill's Teen Queen had a black eye. Beth Phoenix and Natalya Neidhart began to giggle. Soon, the whole class started laughing. One even shouted, "Serves her right!" Mr. Andrews tried to calm down the sudden pandemonium but to no avail my classmates would only bring out the worst.

Kelly placed her hand on her mouth and exited the room. It took me a few seconds because I was debating whether or not to run after her or just stay. But when I found myself looking for her everywhere—mind you, blowing my classes off.—I knew that I'd come to regret it.

I saw her sitting alone in the bleachers. I walked toward her and smiled slyly as she looked up. "Can I sit here?" I asked. She didn't answer but I did so anyway. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Who gave you that black eye?"

She didn't answer, but instead, she bursts into tears. "Cody did," she paused, sobbing heavily. "He punched me after he saw me kiss you on the cheek."

Well, well, well, Cody Rhodes punched his girlfriend. Big shocker right? I felt bad for Kelly. I said nothing. "I never thought that he was capable of doing that, I guess I really hadn't known him that well…" her sobs became more emotional and louder. I felt the urge to put an arm around her and tell her that everything will be okay, but we hadn't known each other that well yet. So, I kept my feelings to myself.

"Then, break up with him," I said.

She looked at me as if I were kidding. "I can't…I'm scared of him. You don't know how he gets when he is all mad." She said.

"So you're just going to take up the beating instead of being free from him?" I asked; slightly disheartened by the answer I got from her.

Kelly didn't respond. Silence occurred between the two of us.

**End of Chapter…**

**Read and Review…**


End file.
